


The Agreement

by badumtsh



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badumtsh/pseuds/badumtsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made a deal, but Gretel is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I meant to post this like two months ago but kind of never did so better late then never right?
> 
> Anyway this is unbeta'd so sorry about that, but I've read it through like 20 times so I'm about as satisfied with it as I'll ever be. Hope you enjoy~!

Gretel had her head on her brother’s chest as they lay on the tiny mattress in the cheap inn they were staying at for the night, drawing circles on his shoulder while he rubbed her back. They were silent after having just finished a round of adrenaline-fuelled sex after their latest witch kill—an especially hideous thing from the other side of town they had heard rumors about their entire stay. They had found evidence of more witches nearby, possibly working with the one they had just killed, so they had to stay in town for a few days. It would be worth it though, as the town’s mayor had promised them a handsome fee if they exterminated every witch in the area, and the duo was not one to turn down an indulgence like that. Gretel’s abdomen was aching, and the inside of her thighs were still painted with her brother’s come, a thought that made what she was about to suggest hurt a little.

“Hansel…” she started, propping herself up on her elbows. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply, squeezing her hip. Oh, she loved her brother but he wasn’t making this any easier for her. He pulled his face away slightly, opting to kiss her cheeks and slip a hand between her legs. He didn’t touch her clit, just ran his fingers through the slickness he found on her thighs—him causing it in the first place. Gretel suppressed a moan and tried to start again, “You said we’d be in town for a while right?”

“A week, maybe,” he answered in his rumbling post-coital voice that made her legs clench.

“Maybe you should fuck someone else while we’re here,” she said immediately. Gretel always got to the point in conversations, and being naked while in close proximity to Hansel didn’t change that one bit. Hansel stopped rubbing her thighs and gave her a confused look.

“But I don’t want to fuck other girls,” he said, “I only want to fuck you,” he said with a smile, kissing her nose.

“I know,” she said, not bothering to hide her own smile, “it’s just that at the tavern I saw a lot of pretty girls that were looking at you,” she said, looking away from his stern eyes, “and no one saw you leave with anyone but me. People might get suspicious,” she poked his shoulder. It was true; eyes had followed them out of the inn earlier that night when they were both slightly drunk and he had an arm around her waist. Knowing they were brother and sister, it probably looked harmless, but if that happened every night…well it may look like something more.

“Did you tell anyone you were my sister?” Hansel asked. Gretel nodded, and he groaned.

“You’re such a handsome guy, no one would believe you don’t like fucking girls,” she pointed out, leaning forward and pressing their noses together.

Hansel gave her a quick kiss and a suggestive grin, “You really think I’m handsome?”

“No, but other girls seem to,” she teased. He laughed and grabbed her hips, rubbing her wet pussy against his abdomen and she could feel him growing to attention against her ass. Gretel was never the jealous type, but suddenly something occurred to her that she wouldn’t want Hansel to do if he went through with their arrangement, and she had to tell him before they got swept away in round two. Gretel put her hands flat on his chest as if to stop him, “Okay, okay wait.” He immediately stopped and his lusty expression changed to one of concern. “Just promise me you won’t come in a girl who isn’t me.” Gretel was surprised that she was adamant inside her own head about this, but it seemed something far too intimate for Hansel to share with some random tavern wench. Besides, she knew he couldn’t possibly want to risk getting a woman pregnant (a woman that wasn’t her, she mentally added).

Hansel moved his hands up her body until they held her face, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “Of course not,” he reassured her, sitting up and kissing her to punctuate his decision. His hot mouth distracted Gretel for a moment, but then he pulled away slowly. “Gretel, are you sure?” he asked quietly.

Gretel had thought about this for a while, and she knew she wouldn’t get jealous. It wouldn’t mean anything as long as he came back to her—it was just for appearances. She and Hansel had talked about what could possibly happen if people discovered the sin they were committing as brother and sister; they would be out of a job—and possibly worse, Gretel shuddered to think.

“Yes, it’s fine,” Gretel said. She didn’t want to dwell on the subject any longer, so she ground her hips against Hansel’s erection, eliciting a _delicious_ moan from him. They fell into the familiar motions of sex, and for the night, Gretel was content.

The next day led to an unsuccessful witch-tracking. They had found marks deep in the woods where the duo had heard the witches were, but the search had turned into a chase that the witch had unfortunately won (yes, only one witch, not they several they had anticipated, making the failure even more humiliating). There were more, Hansel insisted—always determined—but they would take a lot longer to track and Hansel wanted a head start at sunrise. It was getting late so Gretel agreed but was still frustrated. If only she had aimed her crossbow a few inches to the side she could have hit the witch and they would have been one step closer. Hansel told her not to be so hard on herself, but in all fifteen years of witch hunting, there had only been a few other times where Gretel had felt like she fucked up so much.

They sat in the tavern drinking heavily, both tired and sore and in a rotten mood from the disaster that had been that day. Gretel faintly acknowledged Hansel taking her mug to go get more beer for them a few minutes before, but was lost in her own mind, already coming up with a strategy for the next day’s pursuit when she realized he had yet to return. She looked towards the bar and saw a pretty woman talking to Hansel—brown hair with huge tits popping out of the top of her bodice. Gretel had pushed the conversation she had with Hansel the previous night out of her head, but it suddenly came flooding back.

 _It’s fine. She’s pretty and he should have some fun,_ she thought. Gretel glanced back to where her brother was again, and couldn’t help but noticed this woman had freckles all over her face. _Just like me…_ She couldn’t hear what they were saying but it was definitely getting suggestive, based on their body language. And sure enough, after a few more minutes, Hansel had his arm around the woman and was leading her upstairs to the inn rooms. Gretel put her head in her hands, then looked down at them and grimaced when she realized they were covered in dirt: a bath would _definitely_ be in order. She headed upstairs without bothering to get a refill on her beer.

 Gretel walked through the halls of the inn, her and Hansel’s room being at the end. She stopped walking when she heard some very loud thumping noises coming from one of the rooms on her left. Upon closer inspection (pressing her ear against the door) it turned out to be a woman moaning and a bed creaking, followed by the occasional grunt in a low male voice…Hansel. Gretel immediately jumped from the door as if it had shocked her and briskly continued to her room, trying to ignore the combination of anger and arousal that boiled in her belly. After she had filled her bath and stripped her sweaty clothes away, her mind drifted back to her brother. She couldn’t tell what she was angrier about: suggesting he fuck another girl, or her getting so damn jealous about it. She briefly considered going back downstairs to the tavern and finding a halfway attractive guy to fuck senseless but she pushed that thought from her mind—she would only feel worse about herself.

Gretel sat in the warm water and she tried not to think about the sounds Hansel had made when she heard him. He always made that low grunt when he pushed into _her_ , when _she_ sucked his cock, it was a sound reserved for _her_. Before she could stop it, her mind conjured up images of Hansel with the nameless brunette. Was she on her hands and knees with him thrusting into her, gripping her hips tightly, causing the veins in his arms to protrude? Gretel was soaping up her body, and was surprised to find, even in the steaming water, her nipples were sticking out. Obviously thinking about her brother in compromising positions, even with someone else, turned her on immensely. She imagined the other woman sucking on his cock, causing Hansel to make a strained face, his eyes slamming shut and his breath coming out in puffs. That image made Gretel positively wet. Sighing, she reached her hand down to rub through her folds because, hey, if Hansel could have a bit of fun, she could too. She worked two fingers inside herself and used her thumb to rub her clit, this time imagining Hansel with the woman under him, slamming into her with quick thrusts, and she bet his ass looked amazing. Her fingers quickened when she remembered the last time Hansel had let her play with his ass (actually, asked her to would be more accurate. He really likes it.) Gretel especially loved licking at the dimples on his lower back, then moving on to his asshole, an action which got the loudest gasp out of him she had ever heard, she smiled to think. Gretel used her free hand to grab one breast, rubbing at the sensitive nipple with her thumb and mentally replacing her smaller hand with Hansel’s larger, yet equally rough hand. Although her breasts weren’t the biggest, she loved the attention he gave them, how he rubbed them and sucked them and made her feel like she was being worshipped.

Gretel stopped her thorough fondling of herself when she heard the door to the bedroom open. She could tell it was Hansel just by the sound of his footsteps (who else was she expecting, though?) and she sank deeper into the bath until the water touched her chin. She heard him walk towards the door to the bathroom and stop, then knocking. They usually didn’t knock, they were always so open with each other, and this change made Gretel realize that maybe he sensed her hesitancy about their pact, that maybe he felt guilty.

“Come in,” she said, raising her head out of the water a little.

Hansel opened the door looking how she expected, hair tousled, lips red and puffy, a look of contentment on his face. She deliberately hid her naked body under the water, so his eyes lingered on her own. The look on his face changed slightly, and she realized that she was staring daggers at him and he was a little frightened (not even witches made him so uneasy, only his little sister).

“Have a good time?” she asked nonchalantly, breaking their gaze.

“Um…” Hansel started, not quite knowing how to answer.

“You smell like pussy,” she interrupted. He reddened, and scratched the back of his head, turning his face away.

“May I join you?” he asked, defeated. She nodded.

He unbuckled the straps on his vest and slipped it off, quickly followed by his shirt. Right as he was about to undo his trousers, Gretel spoke again.

“Did you come all over her tits?”

Hansel looked up at her, surprised, to say the least. Her cheeks were burning, but at the moment it made her feel better to embarrass her brother. Hansel was standing above her, so he could clearly see her under the water. Making sure to get his attention, she opened her legs wide, bending them so her knees were above the water. That’s when Hansel realized what she was subtly inviting him in. She wasn’t mad at him, not really; sleeping around had been her suggestion after all. But tormenting him like this was getting her hot, and she could tell from the dark look in his eyes that he was going to play along with her.

Without looking down, Hansel deftly pulled off his trousers, exposing his cock. “Yes, I came all over her gorgeous tits,” he said, taking himself in his hand and giving a tug, provoking a quick gasp from Gretel. In response, she sat up against the side of the tub so her breasts were above the water and plucked at her nipples, holding his gaze. Hansel couldn’t take any more teasing and pulled off his boots in record time before stepping into the bath and sitting down, moving forward to kiss Gretel roughly. He had definitely been eating that woman’s pussy, Gretel could taste it on his mouth. She pushed that thought out of her mind and instead focused on the fact that he was here with her now, pressed against her, mouth on hers, large hands holding her head and fingers carding through her hair. She bit his lip and pulled her face away from his.

“Was her pussy sweet? Did she moan when you licked her?” she said with gritted teeth, taking hold of his biceps and turning him so his back was against the edge of the tub. She straddled his lap and tugged the hair on the back of his head so he was forced to look up at her when he answered.

“I had her moaning and screaming when I was licking her pussy. She tasted fucking amazing,” he gloated, gripping Gretel’s ass tighter and thrusting his hips up, fully hard now. Gretel tried her damn hardest not to groan. She let go of his hair, giving Hansel the opportunity to stroke her folds, testing her wetness. Gretel knew she was plenty wet enough to have his cock inside her, and after grinding on it for a moment, she could tell he was ready too. He grabbed himself and positioned at her entrance, letting her quickly sink onto him, finally releasing a grunt once he was buried up to the hilt. Gretel gripped her brother’s shoulders hard enough to leave nail marks and rocked back and forth in his lap, rolling her hips, causing the water around them to slosh, but neither of them noticed, only feeling each other’s bodies. Gretel was used to his size and was comfortable with him stretching her out because _god_ he felt so good inside of her. He thrust up into her in time with her hip movements, taking her ass and lifting her up a little higher so he could suck on her tits. He took a nipple in his mouth and bit harder than he usually would have and _damn_ Gretel loved it when he was rough with her. She clenched around him and pressed herself down in his lap, grinding, digging her nails deeper into his muscular shoulders, desperate to get closer to him. That extra friction against her clit set off Gretel’s orgasm, and Hansel sensed this, sucking hard at her other nipple and using one of his hands to rub her asshole. She squirmed and cried out his name, collapsing against him, out of breath. Giving her a quick rub on the back, Hansel picked her up again and Gretel just held on tight as he mercilessly drove into her to reach his own completion, and she tried not to scream when his whole body shuddered as he came inside of her, moaning her name into her shoulder. Gretel loved the feel of his cock pulsating within her walls and his warm come filling her up, and she felt so complete with him inside of her.

She sat up again and pushed his hair back, rubbing his scalp, watching him smile at her. She wasn’t sure what to say, but being close as they were they had an easy time reading each other, so words were hardly needed in moments like this.  Hansel’s cock was getting soft inside her, so he maneuvered her off his lap so she was standing up. Her mound was right in front of his face, and Hansel’s eyes lingered on it for a moment before he stood up too. A shiver went through Gretel, she was so glad she had the ability to drive her brother crazy just by being close to him. They stepped out of the gradually cooling water and Gretel noticed her hair was mostly dry by now so she didn’t bother grabbing anything to dry it off. A wave of sleepiness overcame her—that witch hunt had really drained her—and she was ready to get in bed.

 “Are you coming?” she asked, pausing before she opened the door to the bedroom, looking back at her brother who was drying himself off.

He nodded, “I’ll be right there.”

Her eyes stayed on his naked body for a moment longer, then she opened the door and took the few strides to the bed before collapsing on it facedown, legs sprawled out, not bothering to change into her nightshirt. She realized if Hansel walked in she’d be giving him a great view, and still being annoyed with him (sex didn’t change that), she pulled the bed sheets over herself and curled up, shutting her eyes tightly. Only moments later did she hear the door open followed by the heavy sounds of Hansel’s footsteps. She heard him pause then felt the bed weigh down as he flopped in next to her. Hansel snaked his arms around her and she felt his breath hot against her neck. Even through the thin sheet, she could tell he was still naked. Ever since they were kids, when Gretel had been angry, Hansel always spooned her just like this until she calmed down. It was a sweet thing to do, and admitting that made Gretel feel like she was giving in to some sort of manipulation. She wouldn’t let him soften her up so easily, so she stiffened a bit under his touch. Gretel didn’t really want him to let go; she would have told him so and he would respect that, so Hansel took the opportunity to talk things out.

“Are you angry at me for fucking her?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, large hands running against her flat stomach.

“It was my suggestion. You were only doing what I asked,” she answered, finally bringing her hands over one of his, rubbing it.

“You’re upset,” the voice he was using led her to believe he was pouting and she stifled a smile at that image. However, he wasn’t wrong.

Gretel weighed her options on what to say, and waited a few moments, carefully picking her words. “I shouldn’t have told you to do anything. I regret that now and I’m sorry,” she said, finally. Hansel kissed her neck in return.

“I thought about you the whole time,” he mumbled against her shoulder, one of his hands moving down to stroke her leg over the sheet.

Gretel turned her head, craning her neck so she could look her brother in the eyes. “I love you and I didn’t like the thought of you fucking some other girl. I was so sure I would be okay with it. I was _so_ sure…” she finished quietly. She had said she loved him countless times before, because she always has. Hansel doesn’t _need_ her to say it per se, but she knows how much he likes her acknowledging it, and how much she likes it too.

Hansel took this opportunity to kiss her on the lips, his large nose brushing against her cheek. There was so much affection in that kiss it took Gretel’s breath away. Damn, he knew how to play her.

“I love you too,” he said against her mouth. Gretel smiled against her brother’s  lips and gripped his hand tighter.

They spent some time kissing, until it grew hungry and even though they had just fucked they were desperate for another round. Hansel scooted away from her so he could pull off her sheet, giving him better access to her body. Gretel’s head still turned around, her eyes moved down to his erection, and she moved to turn her whole body over and grab it, but Hansel stopped her. He moved her back so she was on her side and lifted her leg up to slide his thigh between hers. The manhandling turned Gretel on immensely, and Hansel could tell that when he swiped his hand through her folds, pinching her clit and rubbing hard to make her moan. He rubbed his cock against her wet pussy, not quite entering her for the sake of teasing. Gretel dug her nails into her brother’s hand.

“For fuck’s sake, Hansel,” she breathed. He conceded and pushed inside her, then bit her neck, causing her to clench around him. Gretel bit her lip as her brother brought both hands up to play with her tits, feeling the weight of them, and pinching and twisting her nipples just the way she liked. Gretel was frustrated because in this position, she couldn’t really return the affection Hansel was offering to her body. Much as she loved the attention he gave to her, she liked it the other way around too, when _she_ was the one making _him_ moan and scream. Then it suddenly hit her why Hansel had chosen this position. She was angry and felt inadequate for Hansel, and he was trying to rectify that by his touch, just a little thing that could go a long way for her mood tonight. Her brother was making love to her like she was the most precious thing on this Earth (which to him, she was), and for that her body was yielded completely to him. To satisfy her small need, though, Gretel settled for reaching around with one of her hands and gripping his hip, attempting to control his thrusts. Hansel bit and sucked on every inch of exposed skin within reach, her ear, her neck, her jaw, desperate to make her clench around him. One hand still on Gretel’s breast, he used his other to gently hold her neck while he pounded into her, and as she was about to scream, Hansel quickly moved the hand on her neck over her mouth to muffle the sound. He prodded at her lips with his fingers, and she took them in her mouth and bit down, making no sound at all this time.

“You gotta be quiet, Gretel,” he whispered in his husky voice, never slowing his thrusts. Gretel nodded. She knew as well as he did that if they were too loud someone might hear them.

The sound of her brother’s voice during sex was always a turn-on for Gretel, and his hushed warning happened to set her over the edge this time. She bit harder on Hansel’s fingers, sure she drew blood this time, and squeezed her thighs around his leg, desperate for friction. He followed her moments later, thrusts becoming sloppy and stilling as he came, hands gripping her tightly in a way that made her feel so protected. She turned her head around and kissed him again, softly this time.

“How do you even go that many times,” she said with a laugh, slapping his hip, “you’re like a fucking machine.”

“Sweetheart, I’m always ready to fuck when I’m around you,” he answered as he pulled out of her and slung a leg over her hip, pulling her back against him.

“Why did she have to be a brunette,” Gretel said a bit quieter, but with a smile on her face and no malice in her voice, “with much better tits than me.”

Hansel made a sound between a laugh and a sigh and nuzzled her neck. “Her tits were bigger but your tits are my absolute favorite, I _promise_ ,” he punctuated this claim by taking one of hers in his hand. His thumb ran over her nipple and Gretel felt a twinge between her legs, and stilled her brother’s hand with her own.

“No… I couldn’t possibly go again,” she said breathily.

“So I can’t eat your pussy tonight?” Hansel asked, putting on his mock-frown again. Gretel giggled.

“The offer is tempting,” she said slowly, “but no I’m actually really tired. Maybe that can be your breakfast tomorrow, though,” she joked (but it was not something she would object to; her brother’s tongue was as clever as his hands).

Hansel kissed the corner of her eye. “I love you,” he said softly, intertwining their fingers and giving her hand a kiss, “and if I made you unhappy tonight, you know how sorry I am.” It wasn’t the most elegant apology, but Gretel blushed at the thought behind the statement.

“I forgive you,” she murmured in return. She pulled the bed covers over them, and they soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep, wrapped around each other. 


End file.
